


We Can’t Keep Them!

by VriskaFanGirl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Put downs, Supernatural Elements, Torture, Underage Relationship, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VriskaFanGirl/pseuds/VriskaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unconscious kids crash land on Beach City near the Crystal Gems temple. With no knowledge of how they got sent here or why. The present of them being there cause tension with one Crystal Gem in particular, what will they do with these new guests? Will they help them find out where they came from and way or will they treat them as enemies? </p><p>(First attempt at a Steven Universe fanfiction let’s see how well this goes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can’t Keep Them!

It was a very normal day for the Crystal Gems Steven playing his video games, Amethyst sleeping, Pearl cleaning the house, Garnet out on a solo mission and Peridot watching Steven. They weren’t expecting anything….that was until a very loud crash came from outside.

“What happened!?” Amethyst yelled as she came out of her room.

“I don’t know. Steven, stay in the house Amethyst come on.” Pearl said

“What am I supposed to do?” Peridot asked

“Just stay with Steven,” Amethyst said as the two left the house.

When Pearl and Amethyst came outside they saw a crater where two unconscious kids laid. Logically it didn’t make any sense they _look_ human how could they possibly survive a fall like that. As a precautionary measure Pearl pulled out her spear when one of the kids started to wake up they started to attack Pearl.

“I won’t let you touch her!”

“Calm down blondie we ain’t here to hurt anybody,” Amethyst said

“How can I be sure about that!?” The blonde yelled point the tip her katana at Amethyst.

“Because we’re going to put our weapons away. Right _P_.” Amethyst said

“Fine…..” Pearl groaned as she put her spear away. The blonde didn’t put her katana down she kept her stance over the pink haired girl.

“Okay, who the hell are you?”

“I think it’s only fair you answer that question first…,” Pearl said defensively with her hands up not wanting to have to regenerate again.

“Don’t play games with me! How can I be sure _they_ didn’t send you to kill me?”

“Ugh fine….I’m Amethyst and that’s Pearl. We ain’t here to hurt you.” Amethyst said

“Ugh….what happened?”

“Stay behind me, princess.”

“Put the sword down, puppy dog. There's no need to hurt anyone. I’m sorry my name is Amaris Yamazaki and this is my knight and girlfriend, Alex Kimaru.” Amaris said

“I’m more than that you know,” Alex said

“Alright, she’s my king, Amaris said

“I’m sorry for being hostile. I just want to protect my girlfriend.” Alex said as she put her katana back in its sheath.

“How old are you?” Pearl asked

“We’re both fourteen….but Alex will be turning fifteen soon,” Amaris said

“Are you going to call the police or something?” Alex asked

“Nah I don’t think we could explain that. Why don’t you come into the house.” Amethyst said

“Okay….” Alex said

Pearl and Amethyst brought the two girls into the house. Pearl kept a close eye on the girls as they interacted with Peridot and Steven. Why would a child know how to wield a sword it makes no sense for a normal child to know that skill and how easy it was for her to swiftly take a battle stance no opening seen like she’s mastered the art of swordsmanship her whole life. No parent would allow their kid to try to learn how to use something so dangerous. Steven knows how to use a sword though he mainly uses his shield because he’s always in danger with Gem stuff nothing too dangerous because he’s always with the other Crystal Gems and, for the most part, is left out in the more dangerous parts of that nothing life threatening.

“Hi my name’s Steven and this is Peridot,” Steven said

“Alex this is Amaris,” Alex said

“Were you the one that made that loud sound not too long ago?” Peridot asked

“Yeah I guess we did….” Amaris said

“You know how to use a sword?” Steven asked

“Yes, I can wield a sword but I love the katana the best,” Alex said

Steven continued to talk with Alex and Amaris wanting to know more about them. Amethyst walked up to Pearl so they could talk about what to do with the new guest outside away from Steven from hearing.

“Yo, P what are we gunna do with the small fries?” Amethyst asked

“I don’t know Amethyst. It makes no sense they look human but they fell from a high enough height to cause them to create a crater when they landed. No human would’ve survived a fall like that.” Pearl said

“Okay I see what you’re saying but what do we _do_ with them?” Amethyst asked

“I don’t know if their not human that’s kinda of a concern. Maybe we should wait till Garnet gets back before we do anything.” Pearl said

The both heard the front door open as they saw Alex and Amaris sword fight with Steven following behind them watching in awe. Alex swiftly dodged every attack Amaris throw at her. Amaris was well keeping up with Alex’s speed as their sword fight was starting to look like a dance they’ve been practicing for years.

“You guys are great,” Steven said

“You should see us when we fight together,” Alex said

“Heh-heh yeah Alex and I are better fighters when we fight together than against each other,” Amaris said

“Do you have a team name for each other? Because me and Connie are Jam Buds.” Steven asked

“Oh, you mean like that….I guess our battle name is Wolf Slash….she’s the blade and I’m the wolf.” Alex said

“Can you tell me the story of the scar on your cheek, Alex?” Steven asked

“Oh, this stupid little thing? I got into a fight with my cousin I dodged her blade but it was such a close dual that I cut my cheek.” Alex said as she glided her fingers across the scar.

“Funny you should mention me….”

“Shit…,” Alex muttered

“I swear to all that is good if you try to hurt Alex I will make sure you will regret it,” Amaris said

“Oh and what are you going to do? You can’t even shift so what can you _possibly_ do to me?” Ellie said

“Okay I’m going to need you to back off from my girlfriend.” Alex said

“No, I don’t think so she threatened me. And you know how I feel about being threatened. It’s your fault why I’m stuck here. Why is it that I’m the one that has to _save_ you? You’re nothing but mistake to this family.” Ellie said

“Okay….you say that all you want. Back off my girlfriend….” Alex said as she got closer to Ellie as she was pushing her back away from Amaris and moving her away from Steven and Peridot. Not wanting anything to happen to her new found friends by her cousin’s reckless actions.

“What are you going to do? You never want to fight me.” Ellie said as she punched Alex in the face.

“Alex!” Amaris yelled

“Stay out of this!” Ellie said pushing Amaris.

“Okay….I’m not going to do this with you. While Steven’s here….so why don’t you back off before you really get into trouble.” Alex said as she regained her balance.

“Guys you shouldn’t be fighting,” Steven said

“Suit yourself,” Ellie said as she punched Alex right in the nose.

“You’re really gunna do this in front of the kid?” Alex said

“I don’t care about anything else but beating you into oblivion!” Ellie growled as she pushed Alex to the ground as she started punching Alex in the face multiple times.

“Where all the big talk now huh!? Mommy can’t save you this time, so why don’t you just give in and just admit you’re a mistake!” Ellie yelled

“You can think whatever you like….but I am a _Kimaru_ whether you like it or not,” Alex said

“No, you’re not! You will never be a Kimaru!” Ellie yelled giving Alex a black eye.

“Enough! There will be no more of that.” Pearl yelled pulling Ellie off Alex.

“Oh, my Goth Alex are you okay?” Amaris asked

“Who cares I’ll heal are you okay?” Alex said

“ _I_ care! You may be able to heal but I can’t stand seeing you get hurt.” Amaris said

“Ugh…..I’m sorry….I’ll be more careful next time. You don’t have to worry. Are you alright?” Alex asked

“I’m okay….” Amaris said

“I don’t know what that was about but you better get it figured out. The violence of that sort will not be allowed while you’re in our care.” Pearl said

“Typical, I’m the one that gets beat up yet I’m the one that always gets in trouble. You know what forget it I should’ve known that you people weren’t going to help us. I’ll figure out something else. C’mon Amaris we’re leaving.” Alex said

“No, you’re going to stay. Pearl’s just on edge alright why don’t you explain what just happened?” Amethyst asked

“I can’t really answer that,” Alex said

“Can’t or won’t?” Pearl asked

“It’s a long story….but Ellie thinks that I’m a disgrace to the Kimaru family. She always calls me a mistake she has this deep seeded hatred towards me. I have a rule against fighting family members so it always ends up like this. I get the crap beaten out of me while I pretend she didn’t do anything to keep the family together.” Alex said

“Will you be okay?” Amethyst asked

“Yeah don’t worry….I’m stronger than I look,” Alex said

“What are you going to do with Ellie?” Amaris asked

“We’ll figure that out later,” Pearl said

“Can you make sure she’s not in the same room as me,” Alex asked

“Fine she’ll be watched by Garnet,” Pearl said

“Thank you,” Alex said

When night came Alex couldn’t sleep. So she went outside to use her katana as she tried to forget what happened to her getting beaten up by her own cousin. She doesn’t want to be a burden or make a fool of herself. In the short while, she was here she cares about Steven and what he thinks. She doesn’t want to pull him it into her world it’s clear that he has enough to deal with now. All she needs to do is remember how she got here and why so she can get back home and see her family again her mother must be worried sick about her.

“Why does this have to happen to me? What did I do for any of this? I can’t deal with this! Agh crap!” Alex hissed as she slipped as her katana cut her arm.

“Awww….crap….another scar to explain…..” Alex said

“Are you always this clumsy?” Peridot asked

“What the!? Are you following me?” Alex growled

“Negative, there is no point in following you. I just so happen to be out here before you.” Peridot said

“No, I am not clumsy I can’t be. I just…. _I don’t have to justify myself to you_!” Alex yelled picking up her katana flicking off her blood on the sword.

“Then don’t. I was just asking a question. What’s wrong with your arm?” Peridot asked

“Don’t worry about it,” Alex said as she stared at her arm. She completely forgot that nobody here knows about her. She's so used to being judge and have people run away from her when she gets cuts it was refreshing for someone that wasn’t in her inner circle to ask what’s wrong. She sat down in front of the short green gem as she sighed.

“Steven’s arm doesn’t do that when he gets cut. Why does it do that?” Peridot asked

“Regenerative genes I heal when I get hurt. Let’s just say it’s _my_ magic.” Alex said

“Regenerative genes?” Peridot questioned

“I see you’re new to earth. I’m not human I may look it but I’m not.” Alex said

“So, just like Steven you’re half something? A hybrid” Peridot asked

“I am a hybrid of some sort not like Steven, though. I’m a Fenrir-elf….” Alex said

“Why are you out here? Isn’t your girlfriend still sleeping inside?” Peridot asked

“I couldn’t sleep. I can’t remember how I got here. Hell, I don’t know _why_ I came here. I have a lot on my plate as is.” Alex said

“Alex….I think you need to take a deep breath. You’re not doing well.” Garnet said

“Whoa, where did you come from?” Alex yelled

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you,” Garnet said

“No, it’s fine I should heard you coming….I do have advance hearing,” Alex said

“You want to talk about something?” Garnet asked

“Not really….but I guess I have to.” Alex said

“Why did your cousin fight you?” Peridot asked

“She’s upset about the monarchy. I’m the next to take the throne and she is supposed to be my servant.” Alex said

“Alex, there you are I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t there,” Amaris said

“I’m sorry….I need to think.” Alex said

“What happened to your arm?” Amaris asked

“I slipped and my katana cut me. Don’t worry I’m fine.” Alex said

“So you’re high on the hierarchy?” Peridot asked

“You can say that but it’s more about the line of succession. Since my mom is the King and I’m the only legitimate child I get to take the throne. However, since I get to pick my servants I was gunna pick my best friends in the pack because they always have my back I never was going to pick Ellie to be my knight. So, I don’t know why she’s mad she couldn’t take the throne anyways.” Alex said

“I think you’ll be able to change her mind,” Garnet said

“I don’t know….she’s always hated me ever since I was three,” Alex said

“If Steven could change Peridot’s mind I think you can do it with your cousin,” Garnet said

“I hope so…,” Alex said as she stared at the moon as she hopes she’ll find a way back to her parents.

 


End file.
